Live Twitter Q
Live Twitter Q&A was a live question and answer session held on the official War of Legends Twitter site. The first Q&A session was held on 8 June 2010, and questions were answered by Jagex Moderators Mod Chris81 and Mod AnnaWWar of Legends - Customer Support - Live Twitter Q&A with the War of Legends Team!. Q&A The following is the partial Q&A from Twitter posted on the War of Legends ForumsWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - Live Twitter Q&A: steveowensssss: Will mounts be included in this new content and if so, how will we be able to obtain them? :they won't be in this update but they will be in the next one :) AnnaW steveowensssss: How often will fightnights be held? A once a week deal or will it be more frequent and will there be multiple fightpoints? :Fights will be held once a week but if we feel it is not enough, they can happen more often! AnnaW WoLBingo: When we will be getting our next next update then? :We are working on it and are in the last stage of bug testing. We will release it when we are happy with the quality :) AnnaW earth271072: Why did y'all decide not to code WoL in Java? ~Earth :We are not the developer of WoL but the publisher so it wasn't our call :) AnnaW Electric_God: Will you be adding in the ability to mobolise within your own alliance and Allies, not having it totally in the game has...... :We are currently looking into adding this feature AnnaW Uaexkiller: will smithy/armoury buildings get an update? example...higher building = higher success rate for blue/redstones? :I don't think the buildings will be updated, there might be a bunch of new ones...:> AnnaW PiratingPete: Can we expect to see most if not all of the content that is in the Chinese version eventually? :Yes. AnnaW steveowensssss: So, apart from Strongholds a new GUI and Reinforcements, is there actually anything else that we've waited six months for? :We have been working on fixing the game and getting out of beta, we started working on the update a month ago so the next update will come much quicker! AnnaW Adanaedhel: why is red mist actually blue? and why is the famous legend "Fire-Water boy" actually a girl? :) :Red Mist = A feeling of extreme competitiveness or anger :) As for the legend, I will have a look... AnnaW Adanaedhel: why is the famous legend "Fire-Water boy" actually a girl? :) :...we may have to rename him...her...;) AnnaW earth271072: Oh okay. What gave you the idea for an MMORTS? :We wanted to go into publishing and WoL seemed like a good game to fit our portfolio! AnnaW burhanhamid: Do you guys plan on releasing the great famous cities soon? :Yes, in the next update AnnaW IcyYeti: is there any possibility you give us any hints about the 'Rider' on the legends armour screen? Thanks :-) :This is reserved for the mounts AnnaW Rayosun: any updates on JCs expiration timer? :This is something we have only just started to look into but it is an update we would like to roll out. Chris81 PiratingPete: Any idea when we will get the feature to make level 100 legends reborn to level 1 with higher AB points? :It will be a part of our next update (the one after the Stronghold) AnnaW antarioj: where can i find a GOLD BEAD :Wildlands, Box of Bliss (daily reward) and the shop AnnaW Desilord10 Will there be Ultimate Game cards for Jcredits any time soon? :We are looking at getting War of Legends onto more payment cards but we have a couple coming before Ultimate Game. Chris81 WoLBingo: So are we expecting at least 1 MAJOR content update per month?!! :We will release as many updates as we can but we want to make sure that they are bug free first! AnnaW Jeffb870: what is the emperors' favourite flavour of tea? :The Emperor is known to be quite partial to some Dew Drop Jasmin. Ajd IcyYeti: Would look into things like this again. Is there more known about the 'Wallpaper section'? Thanks in advance :-) :It is something we want to do but the currently our focus is on the next update AnnaW JonnyIRL Hey im not sure if this has all ready bein asked but will you be adding more famous cities to each server ? :No, the amount of famous cities wills aty as it is, but we will be adding some other buildings... AnnaW River_Traders: shouldn't you have better communication with the game developers to try fix bugs faster? or even do it your selves? :Our communication with developers is fine and we fix the bugs as quick as we can AnnaW Uaexkiller: will we be getting any new tasks? :Not in this update but they will appear in the next one after that (promise!) AnnaW terry_thick: how come you haven't reopened the servers (emeral paradise) :We will open the first four servers within the next few days. AnnaW RoswellCrash: I can place 1 Bolt Em. on each of my 4 parts of amour, does this mean I get the effect x4 when equipping the parts? :Yes, each time you mount a gem in the armour it gives a cumulative effect. AnnaW Rembroth: Will we ever be able to use the Moblize Army funciton to send troops to our alliance members or allies? :we are looking to bring mobilising armies in Alliances back as soon as we have it working as intended. AnnaW Adanaedhelwill: we be able to change the order of legends in a SP so that we aren't forced to recall and send them there again? :You can change the order during the battles AnnaW SmsBaden: Does Jagex have any idea what caused the malfunction of the world chat? It seems like a half step forward and a backflip back. :It was our decision to switch the chat off temporarlily, it was back on as soon as the bug was fixed AnnaW Its_George_: you mean Royal garden, Imperial Palace, Emerald Paridise and Golden Temple will be open to new players within 4 days? :Yes, these servers will be opened to new players within 4 days. AnnaW WoLBingo: Will server mergers be happening any sooner? :We decided against server merges as we thought letting new players on existing servers will be better for the game AnnaW GLT3: speaking of off temp... can we have like a 1 min. notice before server update. :Yes, we are now sending a notice to each server at least 15 minutes before it goes down. AnnaW References Category:Twitter events